


That wasn't the plan!

by Latent_Thoughts



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Consent Issues, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fucked into Oblivion, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Het, Interrogation, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki becomes the town bicycle, Loki can't catch a break, Loki get's no rest, Loki gets gangbanged, Loki gets the fucking of his life, Loki's glorious purpose is not what he thinks it is, Loki-centric, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Poor Loki, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, WTF, and the line is long, burdened with glorious sex, crack!fic, essentially, evidently there's a line, glorious fucks, nonstop fucking, not really - Freeform, smutty smutty smut, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts
Summary: Based on a prompt posted at Imagine Loki Tumblr-Imagine Loki’s biology making it so that when he lands on Earth, his pheromones make everyone around him uncontrollably horny. His plans for world domination might end up in a different way than he planned. Stuttgart would be epic, with people literally jumping him right and left.Basically, Loki fudges up his magic and it causes his Jotun biology to act up. He ends up, well, surrounded by a lot of women (a lot!). Not the plan he had in mind when he came down to conquer Midgard.It’s a CRACK!FIC.





	1. Chapter-1

Before Loki was a warrior, he was a sorcerer. He was introduced to Seidr when he was but a wee child. He took to it like a duck to water. He liked magic so much that he poured over ancient tomes to understand the different spells one could work to achieve the desired result.

The language of magic was quite complicated, written in runes, stirred with the wishes of the one casting the spell. Loki experimented with the spells, old and new, and manipulated them to suit his end. He even made his own new spells from the same set of runes.

He became a master in Seidr in no time.

However, even masters need to be careful of how they cast their spells. Sometimes, untold desires work themselves into the spells and change their nature entirely.

Loki knew that very well, and yet, here he was, suffering the consequences of a spell cast unwisely.

Oh Valhalla, did it feel like his soul was coming out of his cock as the woman—did she have a name?— with flame red hair fucked him into oblivion.

It all began when Loki was planning to make his first public appearance in Stuttgart. He wanted to dazzle everyone with fear and awe, so that the mortals would simply give up without a fight.

Hence, he made a potion to help him with that.

It was to be an original—a higher form of the potion he had formulated earlier. He had created it upon a special request, made to him by one of Thor’s asinine friends. Its purpose was to impress young maidens with a mere look of desire.

Loki had, in a trade for the potion, gained some much valued and rare wares from those availing of it. It had been a lucrative venture at one point in time.

The original potion was fairly mild, but Loki had never used it upon himself. It was never a part of his seduction plans. He didn’t need a meagre concoction to convince the ladies of his prowess as a lover.

He did, however, need a more sophisticated form of his potion to enthral the populace of Midgard. The stakes were higher here for him, and he had very little time to accomplish what he wanted.

Hence, he endeavored to make it more intense, for the people to be awed by his mere presence.

He was already in Stuttgart, and it was to be his introduction to the realm as its future King. So he knew that he had to make the potion as quickly as possible.

And when things are done in haste, there tend to be mistakes. Loki’s mistakes were manifold, indeed.

Firstly, he forgot a minor detail in casting the spells for his adulation potion—they were designed for an Aesir, and he was most certainly _not_ one.

Secondly, he didn’t take into account the Jotuns’ pronounced fecundity, which he really should have, considering his heritage. Alas, he was too busy ignoring the same.

Thirdly, he didn’t carve the runes himself, but instead delegated the task to a SHIELD agent he had drawn in his thrall. Though, he had given express instructions on how to carve the runes into the enchanted wood, the agent was but a novice.

So much for trusting the ones who are possessed by the power you alone wield...

The agent carved the runes, but instead of adulation, he carved the rune for ovulation. A mistake of a mere scratch, but what a terrible mistake it would turn out to be.

Fourthly, Loki didn’t read the set of runes _that_ carefully before he cast the spells, owing to the lack of time. Oh how things became interesting after _that_.

Loki wore the potion as a mortal man would wear cologne. It was soaked into his skin and he felt the magic working quickly enough. Then he marched out into the night, to the gala being held by the scientist who had Iridium in his safe. Loki needed to scan his eyeball.

Agent Clint Barton, the carver of the runes, was working on the task of reaching the safe, while Loki strutted into the hall to scan that eyeball.

He walked right in, swung his scepter-stick and hit the guard with a flourish. Then, he grabbed the scientist and all but pushed his flimsy mortal body onto the displayed sacrificial altar. Scanning the eyeball was easy, but it was in seeing everyone running helter-skelter that really filled Loki with exhilaration.

Fear was working. Now it was time for awe and adulation.

Loki changed into his battle armor as he proceeded towards the confusedly scampering mortals. He noticed that the men were running faster than women; the women running wayward, as if not knowing whether they should run from him or toward him.

How strange.

Mortal women were more bizarre during the present times than at any other time he’d encountered them in his long life.

“Kneel before me,” he commanded as he easily corralled the mortals with his illusory doubles. “I said”—he stomped his scepter on the ground, causing a shockwave—“KNEEL!”

His voice roared across the open town square, resonating off the walls. The crowd was intimidated into silence as they all knelt before him.

That brought a genuine, heartfelt smile to Loki’s lips as he lifted his arms to receive their easy submission. Now, it was time for his glorious speech. He had spent hours writing it and it would be delivered with mastery.

“Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state?” He slowly walked through the crowd, reciting the words with regal authority. “It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel.”

Suddenly, Lok felt a hand creeping up his leg, up his knee, up his thigh. He looked down in surprise. A puny Midgardian woman with sable locks and doe eyes was looking up at him, equal parts terrified and equal parts… hungry?

No, that could not be right.

The hand was still creeping up, now dangerously close to his crotch. It threw Loki off and his speech was momentarily forgotten.

Loki pried the hand away and gave the woman a withering glare. She was comely, but accepting advances from mortal women wasn’t Loki’s glorious purpose right now. Perhaps later, when he was the King of—

WHAT IN VALHALLA?

Another hand was creeping up his other leg now. Another woman—this one equally pretty, but with golden hair.

“What are you doing?” he muttered irately at her as her hand crept up faster than the last one. He was barely able to catch it before it reached his crotch. Hastily, he threw it off him.

This was not in his plan. How were Midgardian women so brave?

He looked at other women within the six feet radius of his presence, and they all held the same expression, of fear and awe… and something else as well. What was it? It appeared to be hunger, as if they were starved, but not of food.

With a start, he realized it was lust.

“Kneeling has purpose,” he continued with the speech, not wanting to be waylaid by silly Midgardian women. “It shows your acceptance to the higher power, to put yourself and your fate in the hands of your God, your King. And you will be redeemed and rewarded for it.” Loki faltered with the last part as the hands were back, this time there were two, going up simultaneously, straight for his crotch.

But Loki didn’t want to leave his speech midway, he had worked on it for hours on end. Sighing, he reluctantly let the hands roam. He’d deal with them when he’d be done with his speech. It wasn’t as though they could do any damage to him or affect him in anyway. He was a God, after all.

“And I _am_ your God King, Loki. Claim loyalty to me, and…”—he swallowed hard, the hands had reached his crotch and his chest and they were pulling at his clothes—“…I will give you what you need.”

His grip on the scepter faltered as one of the roaming hands reached inside his leather pants. All around him, people were kneeling with their heads bowed, not noticing what the women were doing. He finally looked down at them and opened his mouth to reprimand them for their transgression.

“Desist right this instant—”His hand pulled out the delicate one roaming in his pants. “—I will punish you for your impudence!”

There were five women staring up at him now, their hands all roaming over his body, front and behind. They looked more and more hungered as Loki tried to process their strange behavior.

“Are you intoxicated?” He hissed, and tried, rather unsuccessfully, to bat their hands away.

“Need you…,” one of them murmured softly, as two hands snaked their way inside his pants. As he grabbed one, the other found the prize.

Loki closed his eyes as an eerie weakness took over him. It had been too long since he had felt a sexual touch, and now, the sudden onslaught of it was giving him a surfeit of sensations.

“Oh Norns… don’t,” he whispered, loathing himself for showing a weakness, “please, ladies. I’m trying to conquer the world here.”

His words, however, didn’t have any impact on the said ladies. Another hand snuck into his pants and started working in tandem with the one already pumping up and down his length.

He was battling more than ten hands now, with only one of his. He was faced with the distinct possibility that he might lose this battle. And then even that one hand was grabbed and rendered useless as a mouth eagerly began sucking on his fingers.

“This… how the Hel did this happen?” He was mostly asking himself only as the ladies all but draped themselves on to him.

By now the others, who were kneeling, had noticed and were slowly slinking away from the scene. They looked too shocked and terrified to be amused by Loki’s plight, and he took some consolation in that.

Someone was grabbing his posterior, someone was pulling at his pants, someone was pulling his cape away and others… well he could not even follow what else what happening.

Loki closed his eyes as he was exposed to the cold of the night and a warm mouth attached itself over his cock head. A somnolent bliss took over his body as more hands reached him and added to the sexual sensations. He didn’t even realize when he let go of the scepter and when he was pulled to the grown.

Another mouth licked up and down his length as a hand softly caressed his balls. The mouth at the head just didn’t cease the suction. Someone had taken off his breast plates and shoulder belt, and yet someone else was pulling his undershirt apart.

How did they even figure out how to remove his armor? It was not an easy task and yet the Midgardian women had all but made small work of it.

But Loki was beyond caring now. If someone presently asked him what his plans were for Midgard, he’d be at a loss. He would probably say nothing else but keep doing whatever he was doing now. Or whatever was being done to him now.

Twin suctions on his nipples gave him a jolting sensation. No had ever paid them such attention before. Loki glanced down at the ladies who were swarming him and he could see nothing but a sea of tresses of different colors.

“Oh Valhalla!” he exclaimed as one of them tried to take the whole of his length in her mouth but were unsuccessful. “Be careful…” He feared that she might choke and die. That would not be good.

But oh the pleasure was sinful. Loki’s head fell back on the pavement with a loud thud. He was done fighting, he’d given up on prying the ladies off. He couldn’t even believe he was in this situation right now.

He could have used his magic to remove them. Why didn’t he do that?

Loki’s head was buzzing now. He wanted this pleasure, he had been deprived for so long. And even though it was obscene that he was lying on the ground like a whore while others took their pleasure from him, there was a strange kind of power in this position.

He was the source of their pleasure, the fountain from which they were drinking. Loki was proud to be that fountain.

A loud moan escaped his lips as the suckling mouths were removed from his cock, only to be replaced by a warm quim. He gritted his teeth at the sensation as the woman tried her best to take all of him. It took some trying… and a lot of bouncing. To Loki it was as though his cock had been inserted in a furnace.

“Oh you’re big, and cold, but so good,” said the one who was engulfing him within her warmth. She gasped and moaned his name.

All the while the others were busy stroking and kissing and sucking other parts of him. Someone finally had the decency to kiss him properly. His tongue was eagerly working in her mouth now as one of his hands came up to hold her head in place. Loki wasn’t prepared to lose all of the control here.

The woman on top of him was moving vigorously now, taking all of him in finally. Her wet sheath was squeezing him so tightly that he thought he would never be released. Someone settled behind her and was now sucking and licking his balls.

Loki’s usually bright brain was feeling less so right now. He wondered if all the blood had gone downwards. It was a distinct possibility.

He was a moaning, groaning, growling mess now… moving in tandem with the women, letting them take what pleasure they could from him. The woman fucking him was making soft, mewling noises now as she neared her completion. Her tightening quim was a clear indication of that.

When she did come, it was as delicious as Loki had hoped.

As the sexual sensations grew, Loki pulled his mouth away from the woman kissing him and groaned louder than before. His mouth opened in uncontrollable gasps as he came undone, spewing his seed inside the warmth that was so readily receiving him.

However, his cock didn’t diminish in hardness. He was a God, and there was no easy diminishing after he grew aroused. Thankfully, there were plenty of women to take care of that.

Another took hold of his cock and slipped it inside her as she straddled him. This one took it a bit more easily than the previous one, with just a wee bit of a struggle there. And then Loki was back in Valhalla, groaning his way into another orgasm as he was fucked relentlessly.

Time lapsed as the seemingly never-ending sexual fest continued. He couldn’t even keep track of how many times the women had come, or just how many had come, upon his still proud and standing hardness. He was just lost in sensation.

However, after the last woman who had taken her due from him, he was beginning to feel an ache in his seed sack. Perhaps there _was_ a limit to a God’s stamina.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw more women approaching him, and he’d admit it to no one, but he was a wee bit fearful now.

The women in waiting were so desperate that they were reduced to using his hands to pleasure them. He obliged them, his long fingers relieving them of their sexual itch.

Loki wasn’t sure if he was appalled at this, or if he enjoyed this, or if he felt attacked by this… this whole situation.

All around him, there was an orchestra of female moans and gasps mixed with his own.

After another orgasm—or two?—Loki was feeling drained. But the women just kept coming. And coming...

He thought his hips were going to be bruised with the love he was receiving. His cock was already feeling chafed and overly sensitive.

Suddenly, Loki saw a dark shape looming in the sky right above his head. It was a Midgardian flying machine. The symbol on it suggested it was SHIELD.

Oh deliverance...

Finally, he’d be saved from bruised hips and a severely chafed cock.

Loki had to shake his head at that. He was feeling relieved at the sight of _SHIELD_ , an organisation of mere mortals. What had become of him?


	2. Chapter-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s in a cage, and someone comes in to interrogate him. I’m sorry if you never see the Avengers the same way again.

“Loki, surrender yourself now and let the women go,” announced a female voice as the flying machine kept hovering above him.

Loki smiled ruefully as another woman took his cock in. SHIELD must be delusional to think that he had all these women in his thrall. It was decidedly the other way round.

He gasped and tried to tell them as much, but his mouth was once again ensnared in an enthusiastic kiss.

He looked above at the dark machine and tried to convey his utter helplessness in the situation. He then saw a figure descending from it. The Soldier and a few agents.

All of them appeared to be sufficiently baffled by the scene before them. Loki would’ve felt a little bothered about the open display of sexual congress that he was going through, but he was too exhausted to care now.

After a moment spent frozen in shock, the agents and the soldier finally decided to act.

Together, they gently tried to remove the women from Loki’s worn out form, but they were not budging. The soldier was blushing profusely as he tried to ignore the debauched scene before him.

“Perhaps we need women agents to do this,” one of the agents suggested, watching the woman fucking Loki with a bit too much interest.

Loki wanted to smite him.

“No, no more women!” Loki shouted, startling everyone but the women who were surrounding him.

He saw another figure descend from the flying shadow then, a woman.

Oh Norns, just the thing he said _no_ to!

It was the flame haired assassin, known in her circles as the notorious Black Widow. Loki knew more about her than about any of the other so called _heroes_ Fury had been gathering, all because she was Barton’s good friend.

The Black Widow observed everything rather boldly, well opposite to the soldier’s reaction, and looked rather amused by the happenings at the Town Square.

The fact that Loki could focus enough on her at all through the relentless fornication that was being conferred on him was something of a miracle. But… sweet Valhalla not another woman!

“It looks like _he_ needs to be rescued, not the women,” she said, her eyes roaming all over Loki’s spread out body.

More SHIELD agents closed in from nearby and slowly pulled the women away. They went kicking and screaming.

And then came the loud and blasting entry of Iron Man. Loki grimaced as he slowly sat up, cleaning himself as best as he could with his magic and donning another set of clothes and armour that he kept in his inter-dimensional pocket.

He’d be damned if he let himself be weak and lay there on the ground like an invalid. An invalid whose invalidly was the result of too much sexual contact…. Would that not be a point of laughter in Asgard?

Iron Man didn’t waste time on making greetings or introductions. He simply fired at Loki, which he took like a true warrior.

“Make a move reindeer games.”

Loki could roll his eyes at this man’s arrogance, but he wanted to be captured, so he played along and pretended to be daunted by his toy-like weaponry.

* * *

 

A cage of _glass_. They chose to imprison him in a cage of glass!

He could very well escape from it any time he wished and they wouldn’t even know.

Excellent it was, for he pretended to be miffed about being locked up, even though he was relieved. He wanted to rest and recuperate, after the inadvertent and rather rigorous prurient activities of Stuttgart.

Even a God needed time to recover from _that_!

Also, being in the cage would probably keep Thor from reaching out to him.

Thor… ah yes, the idiot was here as well!

Loki hadn’t expected him to be back on Midgard so soon, but well, plans falter. His plans had a habit of faltering a lot, but he was nothing if not flexible.

He was busy reflecting upon his failed plans and the reasons for the ill casting of his potion spell, when he felt a presence outside the cage.

The assassin—the Black Widow—Natasha Romanoff.

But more importantly to Loki… a _woman_.

She stood right at the cage’s door, quiet as a cat, watching him.

Norns… he had all but forgotten that these idiots had a woman among their ranks. And a formidable one at that.

Loki relinquished his reclining posture and stood up from the bench, putting on a cold and cruel front to intimidate the petite mortal.

“There’s not many people that can sneak up on me,” he said, turning to face her with a wry smile.

She looked him up and down, and he gained a distinct feeling of thorough appraisal, akin to an item on display, ripe for purchase.

“But you figured I’d come.”

So far, she didn’t appear to be ravenous with lust, she wasn’t even mentioning the _incident_ that happened in Stuttgart. Perhaps the effects of the potion had faded already. He decided to play along and have a conversation with her.

“After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate.”

Her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. He had managed to annoy her. Good. An annoyed woman was much better than a lusty one. But even as he thought that, he felt his cock jump at the imagery of this diminutive mortal pleasuring him.

His nearly chafed cock was still looking for entertainment… Loki nearly shook his head in dismay. He’d need to rein it in somehow.

She crossed her arms and gave him deliberately flippant shrug. “I wanna know what you’ve done to Agent Barton.”

She was worried for her dear friend. It was but natural. Loki respected the sentiment, though it still seemed such a waste to spend emotions on something so intangible and transient.

His smile grew, as he took it upon himself to try and annoy her even more. “I’d say I’ve expanded his mind.”

He knew just how close they were. After all, Barton had told him everything about their relationship, from how they met to how they became such good friends. He sought to use that information to bring down her facade of composure. That’d show her who was in control here.

“And once you’ve won. Once you’re king of the mountain…” Her lips twitched, as if mocking him for even thinking that he might be king one day. “What happens to his mind?”

“Is this love, Agent Romanoff?” he asked, adding a teasing edge to his already vicious smile.

She uncrossed her arms and pulled a device from her pocked. The moment she clicked it, the whole chamber buzzed and the lights flickered for an instant.

Loki was busy observing the effects of that one click when he heard the door to his cage open and shut. Suddenly, he was face to face with Natasha Romanoff, and he was quite taken aback.

“Have you lost your mind, woman?” he barked, feeling his cock jump to attention the moment he noticed that her breasts looked even more luscious this close. “What are you trying to achieve by coming in here?”

He wanted to take a step back as she approached him. But he stood his ground and tried to act composed and unaffected as his mind raced to avoid another potential seduction.

“I’m here to interrogate you,” she said, closing the distance between them and pushing her ample bosom against his chest plate.

“I can kill you with a single finger of mine,”

“You can do so much more with that finger, though, no? I saw the whole footage.”

“Step out and go away while you still can. You haven’t the slightest inkling of what you’re dealing with.”

“I have more than a clue.” Her hand slipped under his leather undercoat and cupped the bulge that had formed in his pants due to his unyielding erection.

That wee touch was enough to fan the flames of his loins.

“We’re discussing your friend’s future demise at my hands,” he growled, grabbing her audacious hand to remove it from his burgeoning arousal. “Have you no concern for him anymore?”

“Oh, I’m very concerned.” She pressed her whole body against him then, causing another cock twitch. “But one has to think, how will you kill him, if you’re too busy fucking me?”

The hand was back on his crotch, and combined with her words, her touch was nearly paralysing. Loki closed his eyes as she gave him a series of rhythmic squeezes. Temptation was at his door again.

“How far have you fallen, to have to fuck me to save your man?” he asked harshly, glaring at her as she stared back at him in challenge.

“I don’t know, it may be your _sex pollen_ thing affecting me.”

Questions had already been asked about how he had manipulated the behaviour of women towards him. He hadn’t told them that it wasn’t intentionally done by him. That would’ve ruined his reputation and notoriety as the God of mischief. He couldn’t let that happen.

“It doesn’t seem to have the same effect on you. Why?” he hissed, grabbing her neck and pulling her close to his face. It didn’t falter her hand’s rhythm on his cock. Impressive.

“Maybe because I can’t have kids and it has cooled my libido.” There was a well of sentiment behind her coldly delivered response, and Loki detected a nebulous wish in there.

Interesting…

Her other hand joined in and together they managed to open his pants to pull his cock out. Loki couldn’t believe this was happening all over again. And yet, to be seduced by the flame haired assassin… now that was a story to be imparted!

His lips parted in pleasure as her warm hands began their work on his hard length. But he was determined not to be waylaid in his verbal battle by his cock.

“Perhaps my _sex pollen_ will make you less of a frigid wench.”

“Says the Frost Giant.” She smirked at him, pushing her thumb against his slit.

“How did you know?” He growled, angered and yet so maddeningly aroused that he couldn’t help but thrust into her rather talented hands.

She closed the distance between them and spoke right against his lips. “Your erstwhile brother tattles.”

“That witless oaf…” He could barely whisper, his cock now a throbbing and leaking mess, of which she made good use in massaging him up and down.

She bit and pulled at his lower lip. “I love the cold, now fuck me.”

“In this state I haven’t a choice but to oblige you,” he said, pulling the zipper down on her bodysuit.

She let go of his cock for a moment, removing the clothing herself. It was quite a sight to watch her do it. Loki thoroughly enjoyed himself, though he maintained a veneer of annoyance.

Once done with her clothes, she stood in front of him, bare and prideful of her body. There were a few scars scattered here and there, which only proved to him that she was a fierce lioness in battle. Well, she could use her claws on him all she wanted, and he’d be glad for it.

She didn’t let him have the opportunity to remove his own clothes, though. She simply pounced upon him and wrapped those shapely legs around him in a single graceful move.

Loki turned around and pushed her against the glass wall, wasting no time in finding her wet folds. He paused, right there, waiting to see what she’d do.

“Go on and fuck me, and don’t you dare stop,” she said, biting his neck in frustration. At least he hoped it was frustration…

He pushed in, and it was a sweet sensation, laced with near painful sensitivity over his cock head. But Loki was appreciative of pain, and so he did enjoy it.

He gave her a moment to adjust to his godly size and then he all but pounded into her depths like a wolf in heat.

“Harder, fuck me harder!” she cried, digging her heels into his back as he had her squeezed between himself and the damned glass walls.

Loki gave her harder… and yet, she wanted more. The wench was fierce and formidable, even in carnal activities.

“You’d kill me mid-union if you could,” he stated, giving her a hard thrust that had her eyes rolling back in pleasure.

“Never say never. I’ve got to honor my sobriquet somehow,” she gasped, pushing his head towards her bosom. He took the offer and proceeded to have little nibbles of her soft peachy flesh, revelling in her cries of pleasure.

When she came, he wasn’t far behind her. He let himself go inside her with a whispered incantation and a promise. She simply held on to him and panted for a long time.

But then she wanted more, and he was less reluctant to follow through than he had been at Stuttgart. Something about a fierce, commanding woman was egging him on…

“Why do this? Why choose to fuck the monster?” he asked harshly, fucking her from behind this time as she spread herself over the bench.

“It’s not every day that I get aroused so easily. Like… never,” she confessed, pushing back against him to meet his thrusts deep inside her. “I had to find out if you’d be half as impressive as you looked on the footage.”

“Your verdict?” he asked, rubbing her clit in just the way he knew drove the women to distraction.

She couldn’t respond. She was too busy thrashing and coming on his cock, triggering his own release. That was verdict enough.

Another incantation… another promise…

Loki felt the signs of strain and chafing on his cock now, as she began riding him over the bench, taking him the third time. He hadn’t fully recovered from Stuttgart yet…

“Just when do you plan to stop fucking me, woman?” he asked, genuinely wanting to know. She seemed so starved for sexual gratification, though, that he almost didn’t ask. “Haven’t you had your fill?”

“Just shut up and keep at it,” she said in a long groan, pulling at his hair as she ground down on him.

“I don’t take orders from mortals, no matter how feisty and lovely they are.” He in turn pulled at _her_ hair, angling his hips to fuck her deeper.

“You’ll learn to take them from me,” she replied, suddenly armed with a strange device. She pushed it into his abdomen and it delivered a sharp wave of controlled lightning throughout his body.

Loki writhed beneath her as she kept fucking him. It was a most ridiculous mix of pain and pleasure. It was almost perfect.

He grabbed her and fucked her harder then, as the waves of pain ebbed slowly from his body, making way for the waves of pleasure. He came quickly, spurting his seed into her in long threads. She in turn screamed his name as she orgasmed, something she hadn’t done so far. It gave him a base satisfaction.

“Are you about done with me now, you hellion?” he asked, gasping as the last of his seed left his cock now, settling deep into her warm sheath.

“Perhaps…” She looked down at him with an inscrutable smile. “You’re not half as bad as I had expected.”

“Do you want me to be _better_?” He felt rather offended by that possibility.

“I’d let you figure that out.”

She kissed him soundly then, perhaps to stop him from talking, making sure to nip his lower lip one last time.

But he wasn’t letting it go yet. “You wouldn’t dream of killing me now.”

“Wrong, I’d still daydream of ripping your throat out while you’re coming inside me.”

His cock jumped at her cruel words. And she noticed, for he was still inside her. Her brows rose high up her forehead in surprise.

“The best way to go to Helheim,” he said, chuckling as she made to move off him.

And then he wasn’t chuckling any more, for she used that little lightning device on him again, and this time, it was intense enough to make him lose consciousness for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you think that Loki can take more of this 'torture'? :P

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing months ago. It's kinda crazy and I wonder how it's gonna be received. I just hope that it was an enjoyable read. (And that no one was scarred for life, lol)


End file.
